A Love Like You
by LunaLightt
Summary: "What am I supposed to do, with a love like you?" Lenalee is the heiress to the Lee Clan, recently forced into a relationship with the school playboy, Lavi Bookman. What could possibly happen when Lenalee starts to have feelings for the cold hearted redhead? Will she be able to thaw his heart and learn the truth about him? Rated M just in case, LaviLena, Yullen.
1. Lost

**LaviLena High School AU – smut**

**(A/N): Okay, so this is my first DGM fic and I am **_**totally **_**in love with LaviLena. A friend of mine asked for some smut, and well, I got carried away, but I will get to the smut I promise! I'm just posting this as a first chapter as a test.**

**Oh, and I had two inspirations for this, the first was a fic called Melting the Ice by IceTiger13, and the second is the song A Love Like You by Sweetbox.**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DGM or any of the characters, just the story!**_

Lenalee watched as her so-called 'boyfriend' exited the cafeteria with another cheerleader, a different one ever day for a week now. Allen was on her right, Kanda on her left and Miranda and Krory across from her at their usual table in the Black Order High cafeteria. She kept her eyes downcast, blinking back the tears that threatened to brim. Her white haired best friend put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him.

"Ignore him, you're far too good for him anyway." He said reassuringly, giving a small smile.

"Che. I'll beat his brains in if he keeps this up…" Kanda muttered darkly and she forced an attitude of nonchalance.

"I don't care what he does, it's not like we're together by choice. It was arranged." The raven-haired girl stated calmly, adding a little shrug to emphasize her words. Krory gave her a sad look before exchanging glances with Miranda, who seemed to be able to read him and nodded, making the young Lee heiress curious.

"What?" she questioned, and both of them jumped a little, instantly looking a bit _too _cheerful.

"Oh nothing, nothing!" Miranda all but sang, at the same time that Krory said, "Don't trouble yourself Lenalee."

Allen facepalmed, knowing something was up, just like Lenalee did. Kanda 'che-ed' them and gathered his empty tray, along with the youngest girl's, ignoring everyone else. Lenalee watched him with a small smile, knowing it was her cousin's way of showing he cared and she always appreciated it, and her mood lifted. The two girls chatted a little, Allen still stuffing down food and Krory texting before the bell to signal the end of lunch rang. Just then, Kanda sauntered back over, picking up his backpack as Lenalee did the same, waving goodbye to her friends and heading to her next class with her cousin. Even though he had no classes with her, and most of his were on the other side of the school building, Kanda always escorted her to class, and sometimes - now that she was staying at the Bookman residence – home. He would never admit it, but he was almost as protective as her brother.

Lenalee went through her last two classes of the day like always, focusing hard on her work and managing to finish the set task and get ahead on her homework, keeping her mind on equations or essays or art. Anything to keep a certain redhead out of her thoughts, but as always the time passed and it was soon the end of school and she slowly packed away her books and pens, meeting the Japanese boy outside the door as usual. She stopped by her locker to gather what she needed and leave behind what she didn't. As she was readying herself to leave, her violet orbs caught sight of the very person she had been avoiding thinking about. Lavi was heading out the front door, fixing his headband and smoothing his messy hair, straightening his shirt and pulling his collar higher to hide the hickey on his neck. Lenalee's insides instantly plummeted and she sighed, dropping her gaze and making her own way towards those doors through the crowded hall. Upon exiting the building, Kanda gently pulled her aside, lowering his voice and glancing around to check no one was eavesdropping.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" he asked, softening at her obvious turn in mood.

"No, no. It's fine, I know you have to work tonight." She put on a flawless, sweet smile, "Besides, I'll probably just zonk out, I'm so tired."

He studied her closely before giving a small nod. "Alright, but I'm still taking you home."

She agreed and they headed off, sending a quick, impersonal text to Lavi, informing him that she was getting a ride home. He didn't bother replying, but she saw his limousine pull out of the school parking lot, making her sigh once again.

They rode in near silence, the only sounds being the radio and hum of the engine. This was how it always was with Kanda, quiet and comfortable, no pressure to fill the silence or explain herself, Lenalee could just stare out the window and watch the world pass by without thinking. Her mind barely registered Kanda stopping by his place to grab a few things before taking the half hour drive a little ways out of town to the Bookman Estate. The large mansion loomed over them when they finally arrived, snapping the young girl out of her daze as the car came to a stop. Kanda was giving her a strange look, making her flush slightly and grab her backpack, opening the car door and stepping out.

"Lena.." he started softly and she froze, looking back at him with a raised eyebrow. He never called her by her pet name.

"Yes?" she asked slowly.

He was silent for a few moments, a peculiar look in his eyes that she couldn't place.

"Just… call me if something happens, or even if you just want to talk. It doesn't matter what time, just call okay?" the elder said quietly, keeping her gaze. Although confused, Lenalee smiled softly and nodded.

"I will, thanks Kanda. I'll see you on Monday." She said brightly, closing the car door and waving as he drove back down the long driveway before she climbed the few steps to the front door. Upon entering, Dorathy, the head maid, greeted her warmly, taking her coat and informing her that dinner would be at 6pm. She gave her thanks before saying she was retiring to her room. A few steps up the main staircase, she stopped, a question popping into her mind and she looked back at the middle-aged woman.

"No, the young master isn't home." Dorathy said with a small, almost sad smile, seeming to read her mind. Lenalee gave an appreciative smile and continued to climb the stairs, making her way through the now familiar halls to the large bedroom she shared with Lavi. She put her backpack on the chair of her desk, sighing for the millionth time that day before flopping on the bed tiredly. She hadn't entirely lied to Kanda, she _was _really tired, just didn't feel like sleeping. Lenalee let her thoughts wander, closing her eyes and relaxing against the pillows.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey, Lenalee!" Lavi called, a goofy smile plastered on his face as he waved her over. It was the Christmas break and Lavi's cousin Chomesuke had invited them out to a fancy resort her parents owned, insisting that she take Lenalee shopping and putting her in a scandalous bikini, which the brunette was now wearing with a large towel wrapped around her while she sat on the chairs by the pool side. Lavi was in a pair of black swimming shorts and nothing else, not sporting his usual headband and letting his wet hair drip down over his face.

"Come join us!" he called, bobbing in the water with Chomesuke.

"No way in hell!" she called back, an indignant pink dusting her cheeks. She glanced to where Krory was teaching Miranda to swim near the shallow end of the pool, then to Kanda and Allen sitting at the minibar, seeming to be having a quiet argument. By the time her eyes landed back on the two troublemakers, her brown haired best friend was whispering to the redhead, a sly smile on her face. A smirk slowly spread across the young Bookman's face, a mischievous glint in his single emerald eye sending a shiver down Lenalee's spine. Lavi nodded to his cousin, lifting himself up out of the pool easily, shaking his hair and letting the droplets slowly slide over his muscular arms and perfect abs, drawing Lenalee's eyes, though the direction of her gaze was hidden by her bangs. He trotted over, leaning over her and smiling devilishly.

"Come on Lenalady~" he purred.  
"N-No." she stuttered, her blush deepening. His eye twinkled cheekily.

"If you don't come willingly, I'll throw you in~"

"You… you wouldn't!"  
"Oh, you know I would~!"

With a huff of annoyance, the Chinese girl stood, quickly taking off her towel and throwing it in Lavi's face before gracefully diving into the pool, staying under until her lungs burned for oxygen and she resurfaced.

"Wow! Lenalee, that's impressive!" Chomesuke squealed in her ear, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"What is?" Lenalee was confused.

"You stayed under for like, over a minute! Damn you got a set of lungs!"

She laughed at her friend's enthusiasm, not noticing the figure approaching her from behind. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms circled her waist, lifting her up out of the water and making the bright blue bikini that showed off her 'assets' _very _visible. With a squeak, she turned her head to see Kanda smirking at her, amusement twinkling in his eyes before a loud splash drew her attention again. Lavi had flopped backwards into the water, blood trickling from his nose and a huge smile on his face.

"Kanda, you traitor!" she yelled, cheeks burning and kicking her captor in the stomach, making him release her. She swam to the small ladder on the side of the pool and climbed out, wrapping her towel around herself again and storming off to her hotel room, her friend's laughs echoing behind her and fueling her embarrassed rage. Upon getting to her room, she slammed the door behind herself and scanned around for her suitcase to get changed out of this _ridiculous _excuse for a bathing suit. Then a thought struck her and she cursed. Chomesuke had taken her suitcase.

"Argh!" she exclaimed, flopping onto the double bed and putting a pillow over her face to scream her frustration into. The teen was too busy quietly letting out her anger to hear a certain someone enter the room and change his shorts before slipping onto the bed next to her, watching in amusement. Once she calmed, Lavi gently pulled away the pillow.

"Lenalee?" he asked softly, looking at her face.

"Wh-what?" she snapped, crossing her arms and turning her face away in an attempt to hide her blush, making him chuckle. She glared at him, but gasped when he rolled over so he was almost on top of her, one arm snaking around her waist while the other propped him up, his face inches from her.

"Breathe, Lenalady." He said quietly, and she hadn't realized she had stopped until he reminded her and she took a deep breath, averting her eyes.

The redhead pulled her tightly against him and she heard the tiniest groan as their chests pressed together, his hand flattening against the small of her back.

"L-Lavi…" she breathed, tilting her head up to see him properly.

"Hmm?" he hummed, his lips a lot closer than she had expected.

"I… I love you!" Lenalee blurted, frozen and blushing the deepest shade of red.

He didn't reply, he just brought his lips closer and closer until…

**BANG**

The girl was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of her bedroom door slamming against the wall, making her jump out of her skin and her eyes locked onto the sight of Lavi, leaning weakly against the door frame. With a start, she rushed over to him; worry lining her face until the smell of whiskey hit her. He groaned, wobbling a little and she frowned.

"Are you _drunk_?!" she yelled, temper flaring and fists clenching at her sides.

His emerald eye met her violet ones, the sadness there cooling her anger.

"Was before…" was all he said, making his way to the bed and all but collapsing on his back.

Lenalee sighed, going over to him and pouring a glass of water, placing it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. She turned to leave, when an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her down on top of the stupored male. Before she could protest, his mouth was on hers, kissing her hungrily. His kiss was deep, desperate, needy, making her melt and kiss back just as deeply. His hands roamed her back and sides, her own hands clutching at the fabric covering his chest, when suddenly he pulled away, flipping her almost roughly onto the bed next to him and sitting on the edge, hands clutching at his hair.  
"Why would you kiss me?!" he growled.

A pang of hurt went through her chest, tears stinging her eyes as all the emotions she had suppressed for the past few weeks finally boiled over.

"You kissed my first!" she shouted back at him, fists clenching.

He waved her off. "You still kissed me back."

Lenalee lost it then, her fist colliding with the side of his face with enough force to send him sprawling onto the floor. She stood over him, breaths heaving and tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I can't take this anymore Lavi! This hot-cold attitude is giving me whiplash! If you don't love me then just say it, stop playing with my emotions! You are such an _asshole_!" she unleashed her anger, glaring at him before bolting from the room, running as fast as she possible could with tears still gushing, all the way across the mansion and leaving Lavi on the bedroom floor in shock.

**Yes, a cliffhanger! Mwuhahahaha!**

**What do you think? Any good? Please R&R!**

**I'll post chapter too soon.**


	2. Found

**So here's chapter two! This actually took a few more days than planned, what with me getting sick and having to go to school D:**

**But anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or any of the characters, 'cause if I did there'd be a lot more Lavi fan service~ ;3**

Lavi stayed on the floor, holding his cheek and staring blankly at where his dream girl had stood seconds before, the image of her hurt, tear stained face burning in his mind. Even with his vast knowledge, the young Bookman had no idea what was going on. Had he just hurt her, again? And what was she talking about, 'playing with her emotions'? A few times she had made it perfectly clear that she didn't care, that she was focused on her studies and had no interest in him, so why flip out now?

With a grunt, he pushed himself to his feet, trying to rid himself of the image that haunted his mind, with no success. He got changed; suddenly hating the sight of himself with such intensity that he could have shot himself right then and there. His thoughts turned dark and dangerous, contemplating the extensive list of poisons he knew and which ones would hurt the most.

A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. Maybe it was Lenalee, so he could apologize.

"It's open." He called, not turning around. The hinges creaked softly.

"Dinner is ready." Dorathy's voice. Lavi sighed. "Where's Miss Lena?"

"Don't know, don't care." A shrug.

Suddenly a rolled up newspaper came down hard on his head, pain resonating through his skull.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he shouted, finally turning around to see the angry maid giving him her famous glare that made any man wither under it.

"Do you have _any _idea how that girl feels? What she's been through?!" she shouted, raising the paper like a threat. Lavi winced before dropping his gaze.

"I don't…" he finally admitted.

Dorathy came closer to him; face softening at his disheartened appearance.

"Miss Lena has been through a lot, and I know she cares about you very much. Her history is not for me to tell, but in time I know she will tell you her self. Just _talk _to her Lavi." Her words were soft, but they hit him like a physical blow.

He knew he had been cold to her, he knew he had hurt her; he _knew _he should have talked to her from the beginning. He knew all of this, and yet he had done it, time and time again. What was _wrong _with him?!

Lenalee hadn't come down for dinner, or returned to their room during the night, the time flying until it was already noon the next day. Lavi paced the hall, mentally berating himself for letting her run away. He had tried calling her phone, but she had left it on her desk, he'd searched the entire mansion, but hadn't found a single sign of her despite his extraordinary perceptive skills. He checked in with Dorathy at every meal, and regularly between as well to ask if the Chinese girl had come for something to eat. Each time he was met with disappointment. Worry soon turned to panic when the redhead realized that it meant she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. He walked quickly back to his room, snatching his phone off the bed and punching in Kanda's number before stopping, a thought hitting him.

'_He probably won't answer if he knows its me.' _A pause.

Instead he picks up Lenalee's mobile, handling it with much more care than he treated his own, dialing the familiar number. Kanda picked up after only two rings.

"Lena?" the Japanese male's voice sounded worried.

"No, it's Lavi. But! Don't hang up!" He could hear the other contemplating.

"What do you want? And why do you have Lenalee's phone?"  
"I need your help, and because I knew you wouldn't answer my number."

A sigh from the other end.

"What did you do Lavi?"

"I upset her and she ran off, I've searched the whole mansion but I can't find her! And I'm afraid she hasn't eaten since yesterday. Can you help me?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Lavi didn't get a chance to reply before he was met with the dial tone.

Light filtered through the clouds, trickling in past the heavy velvet curtains and shining on the closed eyes of the sleeping teenage girl, slowly waking her from her deep sleep. Sluggishly, Lenalee's eyes fluttered open, taking in her surroundings and waiting for her brain to catch up to what she was taking in. With a start, she sat up in the luxurious king sized bed, her messy onyx tresses falling loose down her back and slightly pooling on the bed behind her. Slowly, she pushed back the thick duvet and climbed out of the bed, stretching with a groan as she got to her feet and then shivering a little from the sudden coolness. She wrapped her arms around herself, padding over to the window and opening the curtains, blinking her sore, swollen eyes against the light and trying to remember how she had ended up here.

'_I ran from Lavi, over to the astronomy tower until it was too cold and I came back inside. I was crying, and then…' _she retraced her steps, until her memory just cut off, leaving her mind blank. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. With a deep sigh, the heiress sat back on the edge of the bed, looking around the room curiously. The large bookcases and many picture frames almost completely hiding the rosemaling wallpaper, which complimented the Victorian style bedframe and duchess table.

'_This must be Lavi's mother's room.' _She concluded, studying the portraits on the walls.

With a shudder, she decided she didn't want to be in here any longer, the growl of her stomach seconding that thought and she smoothed her crinkled uniform, one hand gripping the intricate handle-

"Lenalee?!" Lavi's voice shouted, sounding just outside the door and she froze.

"Lena!" Kanda's voice this time, making her chest tighten.

Their footsteps echoed down the hall, her heart pounding against her ribs so hard she swore it would break through them.

"What about this one?" Kanda again, the sound of his hand touching the very door she was frozen behind extremely loud to her ears.

"No… there's nothing in there, it's always locked." His voice cracked. The handle turned.

Terror coursed through her veins, making her take an involuntary step back before her instincts kicked in and she pressed her back against the wall behind the door, hardly daring to breathe. Kanda's dark grey eyes scanned the room, seeming to find nothing out of place and giving up, shutting the door again. She waited for the sound of their steps to fade, along with the call of her name, before she let out the breath she had been holding.

A twinge of annoyance overcame her fears, anger bubbling under the surface.

Lavi had called Kanda. _Lavi _of all people, had called _Kanda_, knowing he was the closest thing to a sane family member she had. _Knowing _he could and _would _find her and calm her down when all she wanted to do was hit Lavi repeatedly until he apologized. Lenalee's resolve to leave this room strengthened, so she quickly smoothed the bed sheets and duvet, closing the curtains and then slowly opening the door a crack, peeking out and surveying the hall. She snuck out, silently closing the door and padding off towards the library.

The raven-haired teen ignored the large study area in the impressive library, making her way through the maze like book cases without seeing them, heading straight to the private rooms at the back of the massive collections. This particular one, that smelled of dusty books and spilled ink and flowers, belonged to her and Lavi, the very used looking bean bags and lounge and cushions all bringing back memories of happier days. She made her way over to a deep blue beanbag in the corner, sinking down into it and hugging her favourite red cushion to her chest tightly. Tears stung her already swollen eyes and she buried her face in the pillow, silent sobs wracking her small frame.

Lavi was almost frantic by now, (now being about 3 o'clock in the afternoon), but Kanda kept his cool, simply glaring at the redhead as he flailed his arms and called the name of the girl they were searching for, which resulted in him getting hit over the head. Again.  
"Shut up, Baka Usagi."

"I will not shut up! Lena-" he was quickly silenced by a hand over his mouth.

"No really, be quiet…" Kanda's eyes narrowed, ears straining to hear the sound he had just caught.

A sob.

His gaze went back to Lavi, meeting his wide, emerald eye with a glare.

"You made her cry again." He accused.

"I didn't mean to!" the taller of the two male's defended.

"Che. Just go make it right." A shove towards the library.

Lavi gulped, her location suddenly dawning on him as if it should have been obvious from the beginning. He made his way to the back room that was their haven, like their own bubble away from everyone. He could hear it clearly now, her sorrow escaping her in pained sobs, the guilt of causing her tears weighing down on him like a ton of bricks. With only the tiniest noise, he pushed the door open, his single eye immediately falling on Lenalee's tiny, shaking body, curled up and clutching a cushion. He hesitated a second before rushing over to her, kneeling at her side.

"Lenalee..?" he breathed.

She jumped, gasping as her eyes flew to his in surprise. The startled teen scrambled back, throwing her cushion at his face and putting as much distance between them as she could. Without missing a beat, he caught the couch ornament and swatted it aside, catching her by the waist and stilling her escape.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, thrashing in his grip and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"No. Listen to me Lenalee!" he replied firmly, keeping his hold on her.

"Why?! It's not like you really talk to me, you don't even care!" her arms grew weak, "you don't even love me, why should I listen..?"

Her words cut him deeply, but he knew he had hurt her more, just as she knew her words were self-centered and uncalled for. The redhead's arms tightened around her, pulling her against him chest, his mouth close to her ear.

"I do care Lenalady, I've always cared, just as I've always loved you…" his words ghosted across her skin, eliciting goosebumps along her neck.

Before she could say anything, his lips captured hers in a deep kiss, taking her breath away. Hormones surged, both of them tangling together and kissing passionately as he pressed her back against the wall. His leg ended up between her thighs, dragging out the dirtiest sound he'd ever heard from the girl in his arms and it urged him on, his tongue tracing her lower lip, asking for admittance, which she granted. Her enthusiasm could almost be called desperation, the way her fingers gripped at his hair, keeping his mouth on hers as their tongues battled – though of course he was the dominant one – and how she quivered and moaned against his lips. The control he had built up was quickly crumbling, his hands roaming her body hungrily and shamelessly teasing her legs wider with his own leg. Their mouths battled, bodies tangling and arousals growing to unbearable heights, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight at the feeling of her soaked panties. They finally pulled apart, just a few inches, to breathe, violet orbs locking onto the shining emerald that filled her with joy, that orb reflecting her overwhelming love.

"Ahem."

The two hormonal teens jumped away from each other, both of their gazes flying to see Kanda in the doorway, arms crossed and disapproval written all over his angular face. Lenalee's face flushed the deepest shade of red, hiding behind her hair to escape the scrutinizing look from her cousin while Lavi grinned, scratching the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

"I made it better?" he offered in his own defense, earning a giggle from his dream girl.

Kanda sighed and gave in, dropping his arms in a sign of acceptance.

"Fine, then lets go before you two get carried away." There was only a _hint _of sarcasm in his tone.

Lavi's grin widened, grabbing the Chinese girl's hand and tugging her to follow the stoic male, making her blush intensify. She went willingly, smiling that sweet smile he loved so much, and kept his eyes on her at all times.

This had turned out a lot better than he had thought.

**So, what do you think? Anything you want to see? (Other than the smut, which is coming, I swear!)**

**Please R&R! :D**


End file.
